The present invention relates to corrective lens supports and, in particular, to a discrete storage holder for supporting frame-mounted lenses from a variety of surfaces, be it a dashboard, sun visor or the handlebars of a bicycle or motorcycle.
While corrective lenses are a necessity for many people, they oftentimes present an annoyance when attempting to safely store the lenses in-between usage. this holds true not only for contact lenses, but particularly for frame-mounted reading and sunglasses.
Although a variety of storage holders have been developed over the years, predominantly such efforts have been directed to soft/hard-covered storage cases which are shaped to receive the glasses in an enclosed housing and protect the lenses against scratches or other physical abuse. Spring clips may be included with the cases for securing the case to a pocket or sun visor. Neck-worn tether cords have also found acceptance with wearer's concerned with misplacing or dropping their glasses.
Applicant is also aware of a variety of commercial storage racks typically including multiple pairs of bow receiving holes associated with a plurality of horizontally projecting nosepiece support arms. Such arms generally support the eyewear bridge piece and may also include a vertical restraint portion to prevent inadvertent dislodgement. Such racks however are designed to facilitate eyewear removal by the would-be customer, upon rotating the eyewear upward and withdrawing it from the rack, and do not normally encounter the types of abuse and jostling common to the present invention.
With the exception of the foregoing floor displays and comparable wall-mounted supports, Applicant is unaware of any type of unitary support which might be adapted to a variety of flat or curvilinear surfaces for temporarily storing a single pair of eyeglasses, when not in use. Applicant accordingly believes a need exists for a storage holder compatibly mounting to a variety of surfaces whereby individual pairs of eyeglasses may be restrained to the surface without fear of scratching or otherwise damaging the lenses in-between usage. Preferably such a holder might also support an associated carrycase.